


Opinion

by Deanie95



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Might be kinda wincest-y, Mostly brother moments, Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanie95/pseuds/Deanie95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've decided to use this http://sora-horsey.deviantart.com/art/NEW-100-Themes-Challenge-131213677 as a way to keep my brain active! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opinion

No one ever asked his opinion on hunting. They all figured he loved it. That he was groomed for it. "Dad's Good Little Soldier".

Sam stated his hatred of hunting from the very moment he found out what really walked the earth. Hell, his little brother screamed his dislike of The Family Business more than once in their father's face.

But no one ever asked what he thought about it.

He liked cars, loved the Impala, but the '67 Camaro was a close second, though Baby beat it by miles still. He kind of liked drinking, that nice warm fuzzy feeling in his gut was always pleasant. He liked sex, but one night stand after one night stand after one night stand got really boring after a while.

He didn't like wondering if his dad would make it home safe. He didn't like worrying about whether his old man would wake up after passing out from pain and blood loss. He didn't like Sam getting in the way of monsters. He hated it when Sam got hurt because of some damn thing that thought his little brother made a good scratching post.

Not one damn person really bothered to ask if he liked the damn Family Business. He didn't like that this was the only thing he knew how to do.

He did not like hunting.

He fucking hated it.


End file.
